


I look good on you

by moonshinewolf24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinewolf24/pseuds/moonshinewolf24
Summary: so maybe lydia can't cook.





	

No, waking up cold, and all alone, certainly isn't a wonderful feeling. Especially when you feel like you woke up particularly early only to find out that it was actually almost 1pm and you haven't done anything good, because - well, because you were clearly too lazy and were asleep. That's how Stiles felt when he blinked lazily and stared at the ceiling through heavy eyes. It made him wonder how he hadn't woken up earlier considering this bright light, - not as bright as a good summer day since it was an actual cloudy day, - escaped through the window and lit up the whole room. Not wanting to put too much thought into something like that in the morning, - actually, afternoon, - Stiles lifted the covers and groaned when he realised they all tumbled to his side of the bed. Looks like the girl hadn't been as warm through the night, since he stole her the covers. Thankfully, she was nowhere in sight which meant they wouldn't have to argue over that again. That, and the fact he had been snoring a little bit too much, and though she said it was cute, it wouldn't shock him if she had sneaked out and slept on the couch instead.

But he was quick to dismiss those thoughts when he slipped off the bed and noticed not only his closet was opened, but most of his drawers were as well. How could she do that and not wake him up was absolutely surprising, but once again he reminded himself that it was too early to be thinking that hard. Late, in fact, Stiles Stilinski, it was too late, and that forced you to wake up in your bed, all alone. Surely, he couldn't blame his girlfriend for that anymore. And instead, he brushed one of his hands along his bare torso and kicked each drawer shut, but only after grabbing a gray sweater and putting it on. 

Once he approached the bottom of the stairs, he inhaled a rather too familiar scent and was quickly alarmed. Had his father burned something, or..? Oh, god, who let Lydia near the kitchen. Doing his best to get to the girl as quick as possible, Stiles practically stumbled on everything he found on his way towards the kitchen, and being barefoot didn't help him at all. No, because everytime he stepped on something, or kicked any random object accidentally, he had to stop, grab one of his feet and hiss, curse and groan in pain for at least 30 seconds. It didn't matter though, because as soon as he entered the other room, he was welcomed with a rather pleasant view. The strawberry blonde was currently slapping the frying pan angrily, and also swearing uncontrollably under her breath. It was safe to say that he rarely saw the girl cursing, but it was somewhat cute. And as if that wasn't enough, she was only wearing his lacrosse sweater.

"Wanna step away from that?" He spoke up teasingly, earning himself a glare in response. Now that wasn't going to end up well. "Let me take care of it."

"No, you stay away!" She practically growled as she eyed the boy. Rolling her eyes, she quickly shook her head and crinkled her nose at the sight of her omelette. He really didn't want to say anything that would anger her even more, but it was still hard not to find her cute with her brows furrowed in deep concentration as she poked at her meal. The one she had just unsucessfully tried to cook. "This is so gross, - and also, why are you barefoot? Is it so hard for you to put on something, - anything at all, - once you finally get up?" She was clearly upset, and it wasn't so difficult to see that she wasn't exactly upset with him, but still he wouldn't dare to say anything. Instead, he simply heard her arguing with herself. "I mean, you've been asleep for almost 14 hours so it wouldn't surprise me if you had ju-just, - I don't know, - magically forgot how things worked? Y-You know, how.., how you're supposed to start with good morning, or rather - " She cut herself off only to look up at the clock in the kitchen. "afternoon? Instead of mocking my wonderful, special attempt to cook you some breakfast. I don't know, did you even consider for how long I've been at it? It's been almost four hours since I woke up and I can't seem to get anything right."

"Yeah, you'll probably have to buy us some food eventually, Lyds. If you have been at it for four hours, you surely have -" This time, she looked at him like she could actually kill him with one of the knives that were scattered around the kitchen island, and suddenly he wasn't sure if he could proceed with his thoughts. "-wa-wasted m-m-m..ost of our.. yeah, nevermind." First, he swallowed thickly, then he cleared his throat and only when it felt like it was safe to move, he actually approached her and uncurled her fingers from around the pan. 

They were in silence for a while as he tilted his head and observed each of her attempts to either make him an omelette or pancakes. The kitchen was, to say the very least, an absolute mess and he was clearly dumbstruck.

"How is it that-" Sighing, he tilted his head to a different side and rubbed the back of his neck. "How is it that you're a genius, - and by that I mean everyone comes to you when they have trouble with algebra and you manage to help them, - and-and-and, you're someone with supernatural abilities who can actually know whether someone is dead, or almost dead? Or-or-or, whatever. How can you mess up an omelette?"

"Yeah, I also messed up hot cocoa." She murmured while looking down, clearly ashamed. Watching her tugging at the hem of the sweater, the boy couldn't help but grin fondly at her. She was honestly the most adorable thing in the world, even when she ruined his kitchen.

"So, you're telling me you managed to ruin omelettes, pancakes, and-" emphasising the last word, he continued with a teasing smirk upon his face. "Hot cocoa? Wait, how do you even mess up hot cocoa?" 

Lydia was about to roll her eyes and snap at him once more when the sheriff stepped inside the kitchen, and walked closer to them while giving his son a disapproving look. Though Stiles was only being playful, and certainly didn't mean to hurt her feelings, - Lydia also knew that, - he was still the same gentleman and didn't stop himself from sharing his thoughts.

"Would you quit being so unpleasant, Stiles?" He questioned with a serious facial expression. "It seems you have forgotten that one time when you tried to cook yourself a meal, something as simple as pasta and messed up the whole kitchen. Really, -" He stopped, only to look at the young girl. "He even set off the fire alarm. When I came in here, it seemed like a tornado, or something, had passed by."

"Dad," The brunette began patiently as he did his best not to roll his eyes, and though he managed to control himself just fine, the fact he was incredibly sarcastic by nature didn't help. "I was 13. And it wasn't that bad. I was just..." Lydia looked up at him expectantly, and so if he was hoping not to continue his story, that was quickly forgotten considering those beautiful puppy eyes of hers were convincing him to do the otherwise. "I was late to meet Scott. We were going to try our skateboards for the first time, so I tried something quickly."

"Skateboards? Do you even have good coordination skills to do that?"

"Whoa, that-" He slapped his hand against his chest in mock hurt. "That's just rude. Of course I do. I'll have you know, I was fantastic until.. you know, I broke the board and never tried it again."

Everyone in the room fell in silence again once none of them wanted to say anything that could possibly hurt the boy's feelings, and though Lydia was literally biting herself not to laugh, she still managed to keep it in as her boyfriend casually grabbed the pan and plucked a piece of the omelette, shoving it in his mouth and instantly spitting it out as soon as he felt the taste of it. Jesus, how could someone cook that terribly?

"Oh, god, this is awfu-" Looking up at the girl, who had just crossed her arms and watched him, waiting for him to keep talking, Stiles merely smiled carefully and shrugged. "I mean, wonderful. This is wonderful babe, I love it." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, using that as a way to apologise for how insensitive he was. However, as soon as he noticed her facial expression of disgust, he frowned. "What?"

"That's horrible. How can you even try to be nice to me when I cooked you something so deadly?"

The boy observed her for a while, unsure of how to react to those words until he realised she actually meant them. In all honesty, only that bit was awful, but he also didn't mean to hurt her feelings or be mean to her in any way, considering she had done all of that only to make him happy and that was more than enough for him. He would have forced himself to eat it if he had to, and not once would he complain of it, if that meant it would make her happy. Once they both realised the older Stilinski had already left the room so they could be alone, Stiles wrapped one of his arms around her waist to pull her closer and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"Perhaps we should leave everything related to cooking to me, right?" Kissing her pout when he saw it, he brushed his nose against hers and hugged her tightly. "Have I already told you how great you look in my clothes, though?"

"I already knew that."

"Yeah, but I look so much better on you, my love."


End file.
